


Too Many Pregnancies

by eyeless_soul



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rodney and Radek are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: It all started with Evan Lorne. How many more lives will be changed?
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Cameron Mitchell, Rodney McKay/Radek Zelenka, Ronon Dex/John Sheppard
Comments: 30
Kudos: 46





	1. Evan Lorne

**Author's Note:**

> This was tagged as Mature for sex that may or may not be present in later chapters. I will update the tags as needed.

Evan sat in the infirmary while Carson was going through the last batch of test results. A million thoughts were going through his head. He thought for sure that he had caught a bug or a disease from an off world mission. He first thoughts were of all the missions that he had done in the past couple of months, he was trying to pinpoint when the symptoms had first started. He had to ready himself to tell Cam whatever the diagnosis was. He had to be brave. If whatever he had was killing him, whether slowly or quickly he was going to face it with the courage that he always showed. He was not going to let Cam see him falter, or be scared for a minute. He was going to make Cam proud of him.

Carson came around the corner,carrying his medical tablet in one hand and scratching his head with the other. Evan studied his face. He was sure that he didn't see fear or panic. Just worry. He gave himself a tight nod and squared his shoulders, ready for whatever the doctor was going to tell him.

“Is it bad?” He was proud of himself for not allowing his voice to shake. He could feel the slight break out of sweat along his hair line and down his spine. He kicked his foot absently as he wondered if Carson was going to slip his doctor face on. The one that he wore whenever he had bad news to deliver.

Carson smiled as he sat on the stool and rolled it so that he was face to face with the major. “It's not so much bad as unexplainable and unusual. I don't know how but you're pregnant.”

Evan's eyes got as big as saucers. “Um...Doc, you do know that I'm male, right? I mean, the last time that I checked in order to become pregnant you needed to be female. Never mind the fact that I am in a relationship with...well, you know.”

Carson shook his head. He had known about the relationship between Cam and Evan pretty early on. It was really hard to be in charge of everyone's physicals and not know when they were engaging in anal sex. “Look,it's not my business who you sleep with. But I ran the tests several times. You are pregnant. Now, I'll give you some time to really let it sink in before we start discussing how we're going to handle this.”

Evan jumped down from the table and started gathering his clothes so that he could get dressed. He knew that he was going to have to tell Cam and Sheppard, he was just unsure how he was going to do any of that. He also knew that if he decided to have the child, (if he actually could, it wasn't like his body was made for this) all of Atlantis would learn about it eventually anyway.

He walked out of the infirmary and headed straight to his quarters. He had the day off and all he wanted to do was take a nap. He opened the door to his quarters, turned down the lights and all but threw himself on top of his bed. He was hoping that this was some sort of fucked up dream and that he would wake up to find that none of it had happened.


	2. Ronon Dex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon is sick. John faints and Beckett becomes confused.

At first when John woke up alone, he thought that Ronon had gone running without him. They had had a night of fantastic sex, the kind of brain exploding sex that always seemed to leave John exhausted and Ronon energized. Ever since, they had started sharing quarters about a month ago he had gotten used to waking up either entwined with Ronon or sometimes using Ronon as part of the mattress. But this morning was different.

He sat up, stretched and was about to go into the bathroom when he noticed a couple of things. All of Ronon's weapons, from his blaster to the knives that he hid among his dreads were still on the table next to his radio. His boots were still by the closet. This meant that he hadn't left the room. As far as John knew he hadn't taken to running naked. He chuckled at his own thought as he pulled on a pair of boxers. He thought of finding Ronon and asking if he was up to a repeat performance, until he heard a noise from the bathroom. As he neared the door he realized that it was Ronon puking. He waited a beat until he heard the toilet flush.

John opened the door to find his boyfriend sitting on the floor, his head resting against the raised lid of the toilet. He was taking deep breaths and hadn't seemed to notice that John was standing in the doorway. He figured that Ronon must have been really sick if he hadn't even heard him come in. He filled the glass that they kept by the sink with water. “Rinse.”

Ronon leaned over the toilet as he swished the water around in his mouth before spitting it in the bowl and flushing again. “Thanks.” His voice sounded more gravelly then usual. It made John wonder how long the man had been in the bathroom throwing up.

John stood long enough to get a cool wash cloth and place it on the back of Ronon's neck,moving his dreads out of the way. He placed a hand on the other man's forehead. He didn't seem to have a fever but Ronon always seemed to be a few degrees hotter than most people on a regular basis. “Once you think you can stand, I think that we should go see Carson.” Ronon made a noise in the back of his throat. John knew that he hated the infirmary, it was nothing against the doctor but it just always smelled off to him. “Come on. If you caught something, it's best that we catch it before it spreads. You know how easily a simple cold can become a pandemic around here.”

“ I know. Just give me a minute.” He breathed deeply through his nose.

John settled himself behind Ronon, rubbing soothing circles on the other man's back. He was trying to think of the last time that he had seen Ronon sick. He couldn't remember. He knew that when Ronon got sick, he tended to get hit hard but recovered quickly. He helped the other man stand up when he realized that he was trying to do it on his own. John leaned him against the door frame. “Stay here. I just need to radio Carson to make sure that he is aware that we are coming.”

Ronon slid down the door frame to land on his knees in front of the toilet again. He could feel his stomach flip, unsure what else he could possibly have left in his system to expel.

As John radioed Beckett to tell him that they were coming, all he could hear was the dry heaves coming from the bathroom. He had no doubt that Beckett could hear it to so he didn't even bother explaining. When the dry heaving turned into more vomiting, John cringed. “Maybe you should make a house call.”

“Aye. I'm on the way.” Carson clicked off.

John walked back to the bathroom where Ronon was laying on the floor with his face pressed to the cool tile. “He's on his way.” Ronon barely nodded. He hadn't felt this bad since the Wraith had put the tracker in his back and released him, the wound had gotten infected and he had been very sick for a few days. He was starting to think that this was worse.

Beckett arrived a short time later with some medical instruments which Ronon eyed warily. “Don't worry lad, none of this is going to hurt.” He ushered John out of the room as he began to examine the sick man. John did wonder why he waved the wand-type thing over Ronon's stomach but he knew that Carson was the best doctor they had so he had to trust that he knew what he was doing.

Ronon closed his eyes against another wave of nausea and clenched his teeth. Vomiting in front of his boyfriend was one thing, he had more dignity (or stupidity as John would have pointed out), then to do that in front of the doctor. John hovered near the closed door, he couldn't help but think that there was something very wrong with Ronon, and he could feel the fear and panic settle in his gut, he knew that it wouldn't go away until he was told exactly what was wrong. He knew that Carson was doing his best so he decided to get dressed in the mean time.

A few minutes later, he heard the shower start and Beckett exited the bathroom, looking baffled. “I'll be back with something for his nausea.”

John gave him a pointed look. “Any idea what caused it?”

Carson was studying the readout on the ancient device that he had waved over Ronon's stomach. He knew that he could tell John but he also knew that he couldn't break patient confidentiality no matter how much he felt that he ought to. The both looked at the door as the water had stopped and Ronon emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist. He took a deep breath before looking right at John.

“I'm pregnant.”

Ronon wasn't sure exactly what type of reaction he had been hoping to get. He did know that what he hadn't been expecting was for John to look at him and then promptly faint.


	3. Cam Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam goes to Atlantis.

Cam was standing in the hall outside of Evan's quarters. He was trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. Sam had said that he was needed in Atlantis, that Evan needed him. He had already gone to go see Carson and all the doctor would tell him was that Evan was fine. Obviously Evan was not fine otherwise Sam would have never sent him. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his boyfriend, quite the opposite but when you were dealing with the Pegasus galaxy one never knew what to expect. He squared his shoulders, it wouldn't do to just stand here. He raised his hand to the door and knocked.

Evan jumped when he heard the knock. He hadn't heard of the news of Ronon's pregnancy, so he thought that it could be Sheppard. He had nothing but respect for his commanding officer but at the same time he had to figure out what he was going to tell Cam, so the company would be unwanted. He had already gone through several different scenarios. He thought of hiding on earth, but pregnant men weren't exactly something that was common there so he crossed that out. He could have the baby, if that was possible. He knew that if he went with that option then Stargate Command would have to be alerted, and with it the fear that he would be dishonourably discharged or that they would try to take his child from him. He even thought of having an abortion. If he went with that option, he could have the procedure done before he really started showing and Cam would never have to know. He shook his head. He had no idea what he was going to do.

The knock on his door came again. “Go away.” He knew that it wasn't polite but he had a lot on his mind, and he didn't need any visitors.

Cam could tell that Evan was distressed. His voice was tight. It was hard to tell through the door but he was pretty sure that it sounded as if Evan had been crying. He had never known Evan to just break down crying, that meant that if he was crying there had to be a good reason. Whatever was wrong was serious.

“Evan, open the door please.” Cam pleaded. He needed to see Evan, if just to assure his own mind that he was okay.

Evan walked over to the door, waving his hand over the scanner. That sounded like Cam. Had they really gotten him? If they had, had Carson let the cat out of the bag? He hoped not. He suddenly had a lot less time then he had thought. The door opened and he stepped aside to let his boyfriend in, allowing the door to shut behind him.

Cam didn't receive the welcome that he usually did. More often then not once the door was closed, there would be hugs, kisses and more often then not sex. All Evan did once Cam was inside was sit on the bed and put his head in his hands. Now Cam was really worried as he watched the slump of his shoulders, and he realized that Evan was crying as his shoulders started to shake. Cam walked over to the bed and knelt down so that he could pull Evan's hands away from his face.

“Evan? Honey? What's wrong?” He held both of Evan's hands in his own as he waited for the sobs to stop long enough for Evan to be able to tell him.

Evan took a deep breath. He was steeling his nerves. When he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper. “I-I'm pregnant.” He closed his eyes against the wave of nausea. Cam and him had never discussed having kids, they hadn't even discussed the topic of adoption. It wasn't something that Evan ever thought that he would have to worry about. He wasn't sure what Cam's reaction was going to be. The tears made their way down his face as Cam let go of his hands and stood up. Evan looked at him through wet lashes, as he was sure that he was about to get dumped.

“Is this some sort of joke?” He asked in disbelief.

Evan shook his head, he felt miserable. “Dr. Beckett is unsure as to how it happened. He is looking into the scans that he took of my body, trying to figure out what the baby is attached to. But as of right now, I am pregnant. I'm not going to ask anything from you. You don't have to stay and I'm pretty sure that you are seconds away from dumping me anyway.” He looked down at his hands.

Cam shook his head. “I'm not going anywhere. I am going to talk to both Carter and Landry about staying in Atlantis.”

Evan could feel the panic settling in his gut. “They can't know. I haven't told anyone. If you tell them...”

Cam held both of Lorne's hands in his own again “That you're sick and I'm concerned, they will understand. Both Landry and Carter already know that I am dating you, they just agreed to keep it to themselves. I am going to stay here and take care of you.” He placed his hand on Evan's still flat stomach “both of you.”

Evan could feel the relief flood through him and Cam leaned up and kissed him, ever so gently on the cheek.


	4. Rodney McKay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radek is worried about Rodney. Carson learns they have an even bigger problem.

It had started, as far as Rodney could tell with the feeling of being tired. This really isn't anything new, there is always a lot of work to do in Atlantis and sometimes he feels as though he will never truly finish. He tried to not let it bother him. But at the end of the day, he finds himself going to bed a little earlier and getting up a little later. He blames it on not enough coffee. Radek just watches him, trying to assess the severity of the situation and whether or not Beckett needs to be notified.

At first he had decided to let Rodney come to him. He knew his husband better then most people If you tried to pull information out of Rodney or if you tried to be too pushy he would close up and you would get no where. Then he would be moody for days, citing how no one will let him work without butting their noses into business that it not theirs. So Radek waited. But then early one morning he awoke to the unmistakable sound of Rodney vomiting. Inconsequentially, and unknown to him, this was in fact the same morning that John had woken up to Ronon doing the same thing. Unlike John, he had wasted no time in getting a hold of Carson. He had known for a little while that there was something up with Rodney and now he was determined to get to the bottom.

Carson had just gotten out of John and Ronon's shared quarters when his radio buzzed. “Doctor Beckett, go ahead.”

Zelenka's voice came over the radio, and Carson could hear someone being sick in the background. “This is Radek, something is wrong with Rodney. He had been more tired then usual and now he is vomiting.”

“I'm on my way.” Carson stepped into the nearest transporter. He rubbed his hand down his face. He was truly hoping that this wasn't what he thought it was. If it was, then he had three unexplained male pregnancies, when everything he knew pointed to the fact that this shouldn't be possible. He knew that if it turned out that Rodney was pregnant as well, then he would have to start looking at where that particular team had been, and if they had come in contact with anything weird. He knocks on Rodney and Radek's door, and Radek allows him to enter.

Carson walks over to the bathroom where Rodney is standing by the sink, splashing cold water on his face and rinsing out his mouth. Carson still had the portable scanner from when he was dealing with Ronon so he used that on Rodney. He stares at it blankly for a moment, knowing that with Rodney's hypochondriac tendencies there is no way that he is going to take this news lightly.

Rodney mistakes the blank look to mean that he is of course, dying. “How long do I have?”

Carson shakes his head. “Calm down, you aren't dying. But you are pregnant.”

Rodney scoffed, “You do realize that this is impossible. I mean, aside from the obvious fact that I'm a gay man who is married to another man.”

Carson shook his head. “None of that seems to matter. As it stands right now you are pregnant. And unfortunately you aren't the only one.” Before Rodney could try to badger him to say who else was in his particular predicament, Carson tapped his radio. “Sheppard? Can you get Major Lorne, Cam and Ronon and meet me in the infirmary. I think we have a problem.”

Rodney didn't hear what John's response had been. However, he doubted that it would be a no. But Carson had answered his unasked question. As they walked to the infirmary, Radek's hand on the small of his back (as if he would choose not to go), the only thing that he could think of was that he had no idea how this happened and what they were going to do. Sure, Radek and him had discussed adopting children, there was no shortage of orphans in the Pegasus galaxy but this wasn't exactly the way that he had pictured things would happen.


	5. No One is Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson, along with the pregnant men and their partners have a talk in the infirmary.

When Carson arrived in the infirmary with Rodney (looking a bit pale) and Zelenka (looking at Rodney with the same look of worry as John and Cam had toward their partners as well) he was just hoping that he would come away with more answers then unanswered questions.

“Okay. So we're all here, the question is why?” Cam asked. He was a little snippy, he had just gotten Evan calmed down enough to sleep when John had knocked on the door, waking Evan up and demanding that they go to the infirmary. Cam had tried to get him to wait, he was worried about Evan, it was clear that the man had not been getting much sleep but Sheppard had insisted and when he tried to get information out of the Commanding Officer as to what all this was about, all the man would say was that they needed to go to the infirmary. Cam just wanted this little impromptu meeting to be done with so that he could get Evan back into bed.

“Settle, please.” Carson put his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. “I'm not sure how, as of yet but John, Cam and Radek; the three of you should be made aware that Ronon, Evan and Rodney are pregnant. They are all just under four weeks.”

Cam pinched the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to stave off the headache that he could feel building behind his eyes. “Are you suggesting that they all conceived at the same time?” This was crazy, having three pregnant men was weird enough but Cam was willing to buy that, this was the Pegasus Galaxy after all and he was pretty sure that weirder things had happened, but for all of them to have gotten pregnant at the same time...that was a bit much to swallow.

Before Carson could answer John spoke. As the Commanding Officer he knew that it was his job to keep a level head. As he spoke he tried to keep the irritation from showing in his voice. “I don't think that should be the main focal point. I think the focal point should be that everyone here that is pregnant, shouldn't be pregnant because they are all men.”

Cam gave a shoulder shrug, “Well, yeah, there's that as well.”

Radek put his hand on Rodney's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. “Can they even carry the babies safely? What are the long term effects? They don't have the right set up, are they at risk for health complications?”

Carson shook his head, as a medical professional he hated to admit; especially to his patients that as of right now he had no answers for them. “I won't be able to answer any of those questions until I get each pregnant male under the ancient tech scanner that one of the scientists found in what looked like it had been a nursery of sorts. It will allow me to get a more accurate picture of how and what the fetus' are attached.”

Lorne's hand absent-mindedly went to his stomach. “Is it dangerous?”

Rodney interrupted. “With how little we know about some of the ancient tech, without me getting a look at it, who knows?” Carson gave him a disapprovingly look but said nothing, “And in any case who cares? I mean, as long as it kills the fetus' and not any of us what the hell does it matter? None of this should be happening anyway!” Even Radek cringed, as much at Rodney's words as to the raise in volume that his voice had taken.

“Rodney.” John said warningly.

Radek put his hand up, in a silent gesture letting John know that he would handle Rodney and his outbursts. “Maybe you should keep your opinions to yourself yes? Trust that Carson would not put anyone in danger.” Rodney shrugged, his mouth set in a straight line, clearly showing how unhappy he was, but remained silent.

Carson looked on each pregnant male, he had purposely made sure that they were the ones seated. There was still a lot going on in their bodies that he had no idea about, and he wanted to make sure that they were as comfortable as possible. “As far as we've been able to tell, the ancients had made it possible, through some sort of gene manipulation to impregnate their males as well as their females. This could have been their way of making sure that the wraith didn't deplete their population to the point of extinction, although that is just speculation. It's my medical opinion that this scanner...device...which ever you'd like to call it, poses no threat to the developing fetus or...for lack of a better term the carrier. It simply works much in the way that an ultra sound machine works, it will give an image of what the fetus looks like, as well as letting me know what they are growing in, since, the obvious is not none of you lads have a uterus.”

When Evan was eyeing the scanner suspiciously and still not looking even slightly convinced, Ronon had leaned back in his chair, reaching up to grab the front of John's shirt and pull him forward. “I'll be the guinea pig. If it hurt me, whatever. I can deal with pain.”

John could feel his heart skip a beat and his stomach drop. He could deal if something happened to the fetus, they had only just found out that Ronon was pregnant. But if something happened to Ronon, and John knew that there was even the slightest chance that he could have somehow prevented it, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. John knew that Ronon was strong with a fierce protective streak. John knew that if Ronon could stop someone else from being hurt, even if it meant that he was hurt in the process, he would. In the end, John knew that Ronon had made up his mind and nothing he could say or do would sway him, so in agreement he just kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

Ronon stood, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Carson recognized this as Ronon's sign that he was fighting off another wave of nausea. Carson didn't say anything and he knew that if he offered Ronon any help he would get growled at. The whole room wait for Ronon to open his eyes. “You can scan me first.” His tone and the hard look in his eyes let Carson know that the decision had been made and it was not up for debate.

Carson wheeled the device into the room. Rodney crossed his arms against his chest, as far as ancient tech went, it certainly didn't look like much. And if his fingers itched to get his hands on it, to take it apart to see exactly how it worked, while he wasn't saying anything. The machine looked a typical ultrasound machine from earth. There was a computer attached the the wand, with a small printer-type thing attached to the screen.

Carson turned to Ronon. “Lay on your back on the table.”

Ronon did as he was told, a little surprised that he fit. As far as he knew it wasn't as if the ancients were particularly tall and he was used to having to slouch or arrange his limbs in a way that didn't make him look ridiculous. Carson, meanwhile, lifted up Ronon's shirt, revealing his still flat stomach. Carson smeared some gel on Ronon's abdomen; it was cold against his skin but he remained silent. The only thing betraying his feeling of discomfort was the jump of his abdominal muscles.

“Sorry.” Carson apologized, as he began moved the wand over the gel. Within a couple of minutes the machine beeped and an image appeared on the screen. John walked over to the table and held one of Ronon's hands, as a sudden thudding noise began to fill the room. John smiled slightly.

“Is that...” John couldn't finish the sentence. His throat suddenly felt tight.

Carson smiled widely as he adjusted the settings to try and clear the image a little. “Aye. There's your baby and what you're hearing is its heart. It's still too early to determine the sex.” Carson was studying the image. He knew that medically he shouldn't be seeing what he was seeing but Ronon was most definitely pregnant. He just needed to figure out how it had happened but he knew that would require more tests. He didn't want to ruin the moment that John and Ronon were having. He had no doubt that the others would be the same, but he would make sure that each man went through the scanner, if for no other reason then to make sure that the fetus' were healthy and to compare how they were attached once he was alone. Carson gave Ronon a cloth to wipe the gel off his stomach.

As Ronon cleaned off his stomach as best as he could, he knew that he was going to need a shower to get it completely off, he pulled down his shirt. Carson handed John the print out of the picture. John stared at it for a long moment before muttering his thanks. Ronon faced the other seated men. “See? It doesn't hurt. Nothing to it.”

John grabbed Ronon's hand and lead him out of the room. He knew that there was a conversation that they needed to have. He was pretty sure that Cam and Evan as well as Radek and Rodney were going to be having similar conversations. The last thing that they heard as the turned the corner to the nearest transporter was Carson's voice.

“Okay. Who's next?”


	6. Carson's Discovery and Why Rodney is a Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett discovers how the fetus' are growing. Rodney makes an important doscovery.

Carson had scanned all of the pregnant men. Everyone seemed to be doing just fine. And the funny thing that he had noticed in all of the scans that he had neglected to tell any of the expecting couples was that all of the men had developed a uterus of sorts. It was made of some sort of organic material. As he analyzed the data that he had collected he realized that this organic material would be reabsorbed into the body after the baby was born. He scrubbed his hand over his face, he had no idea how these men were going to birth the little ones, aside from a cesarean section, but at least he wouldn't be looking at additional surgeries for each male to remove the organ. He just hoped that this meant that they would only be able to conceive once. And he still wasn't sure how they had ended pregnant in the first place. He was very slowly being able to answer the ever-mounting questions. He knew that the men and their partners would have questions and he needed to be able to provide at least some sort of answers for them.

He was just about to call all of the partners back in when Rodney came stomping into the infirmary, Radek was close behind him and a nurse was bringing up the rear. Rodney looked pissed, Radek looked worried and the nurse just looked confused.

Carson turned in his chair, so that it was clear that Rodney had his full attention. “What is it Rodney?” Carson can barely keep the sigh out of his voice. He knows that when Rodney is on the war path about something, there usually isn't anything that can be done, except to let him explain whatever he feels he needs to.

Rodney was practically vibrating. “I know what happened.”

Carson just stared at him, sometimes he wished that Rodney didn't automatically assume that everyone lived in his head and everyone was on the same page. Rodney exhaled through his nose, clearly being impatient. “I know how we all ended up pregnant.”

Carson waved Rodney on with his hand. If Rodney could shed any light on the situation that would be welcoming, seeing as Carson was still coming up with more questions then answers.

“The ancients were always concerned about their population because of the wraith. There were certain things that they did to ensure that their population wouldn't decrease to the point of extinction. Part of this, I found in a sample of the drinking water. Once a certain amount is ingested over a given period of time, those who drank it, whether male or female, would become pregnant. We have been on Atlantis for three years now. This means...”

Carson interrupted Rodney's rant. “Oh lord. But then why is it affecting some and not others?”

Rodney shrugged. “Maybe some people drink more water than others. Or maybe it's the way that an individuals body may absorb the chemical. It's really hard to say. Although I would suggest that everyone be made aware of the possibility of becoming pregnant whether female or not. I know that it is just a hunch but it's the best thing that we have to go on.”

Carson pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right, well before I say anything to anyone I want to run tests on everyone's drinking water. If it is something that was spread across the city I want to know about it. I want to try to make absolutely certain about the cause before unintentionally spreading panic throughout the city.”

Rodney nodded. Carson could see Radek breathe a sigh of relief. He had no idea what Rodney had originally wanted to say, but Rodney was one of Carson's best friends and he knew how wound up the scientist could get.

Carson pointed his finger at Rodney. “You need to be sleeping. Go get some rest. I will let you know if I find anything.” Carson knew that he had been on the brink of trying to cal everyone back in; he initially thought that maybe it was something off world that everyone had been exposed to. But now, with this new theory none of that was needed. He knew that all of the pregnant men needed their rest. He also had the feeling that if he had woken Evan up again, Cam was going to blow a gasket. Best to let them sleep and try to find a solution in the morning.


	7. Cam Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam and Evan talk after their appointment with Carson.

Evan was still in the bathroom and had been for what seemed like the last two hours. After his appointment with Carson, Evan had went into the bathroom and had failed to come out. For a while Cam had stood by the door, trying to decide if he should talk to Evan or not. When he had attempted to get Evan out of the bathroom, he was met with silence. It made his heart ache when he finally put his ear up against the door and he could hear sobbing. His Evan, was crying in the bathroom and refused to let him in. This was ridiculous.

“Come on Ev. I can't help you if you don't let me in. Please, baby, just open the door.” His plea was met by silence. He knew that Evan was a hardened soldier, one of the best that he knew. He wasn't the type to just break down crying. But he knew that finding out that he was pregnant was probably one of the biggest shocks that he was dealt to date. They had never discussed having a family, it wasn't something that Cam had even considered since he realized that he liked men more than he liked women. And as far as he knew, Evan had never expressed the desire to adopt, even though there were more than enough orphans in the Pegasus Galaxy. He leaned his forehead and his hand against the cold metal of the door and let out a frustrated breath. “Evan, come on. Please. Come out so we can talk or at the very least put your radio in.”

Cam Mitchell was tired, probably more tired then he had been in recent memory. His brain was telling him that he needed sleep but his heart was telling him that there was no way that this would happen, so long as his boyfriend was in duress and continued to keep himself where he couldn't be reached. This was why he was shocked and a bit confused when he found himself on his knees in the bathroom, which had previously been closed to him. It took him longer than he would have admitted to anyone to realize that Evan had finally opened the door.

Evan extended his hand but Cam waved him off. “I am not going to have my pregnant boyfriend help me off the floor.” Cam said as an explanation as he hauled himself to his feet. He grabbed Evan's hand, slowly moved his hand up to his shoulder, wrapped his arm around the other man and all but lead him to the bed. He pointed to the bed as Evan wiped angrily at his eyes. “Sit here, I am going to make some tea and then we are going to talk.”Evan didn't trust his voice so he just nodded.

It wasn't long before Cam came back with two mugs of tea and handed one off to Evan. “Athosian calming tea. No caffeine, perfectly safe.” The because you are expecting was implied. He waited until Evan had taken a sip of the tea, and exhaled a shaky breath before he continued. “Do you want to keep the baby?” Cam could have smacked himself in the head for just blurting that out, this was not the conversation that he had wanted to have, but apparently his over-tired brain had decided that to take over his mouth.

Evan closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then re-opened them. “That wasn't what I was expecting you to say but I guess that if we have to address the elephant in the room, then it's best to get it out in the open. I want to have this child, as long as it poses to health risks to myself. I have always wanted a family but I put my military career first, and then when I realized that I was attracted to men, I resigned myself to the idea that I would never have a family. I know that the Pegasus Galaxy is dangerous, but that hasn't stopped families from popping up here and there. There will always be the threat of the Wraith until we completely destroy them, but that said I still want this child.” Evan closed his eyes against the tears that he could feel prickling behind his eyes and took another deep breath. Cam rubbed his back when Evan re-opened them and he noticed that his lashes were wet. “If you don't want this child, that is okay. We can break up, you can go back to Stargate Command and I won't ever ask anything of you.”

Cam shook his head while putting his mug on the near by table. The hand that wasn't still rubbing Evan's back, was rubbing slow circles on his stomach. He was still in awe that there was a tiny, living, breathing entity growing inside. He couldn't bring himself to think of it as a baby just yet. “If you're willing to have this baby, I want to have this baby with you. Now, no more tears. You're not going to do either of you any good if you continue to get yourself worked up. Drink your tea, then we'll take a nice hot shower and get you back into bed, before someone gets the bright idea that we are needed back in the infirmary.”

Evan smiled as he sipped his tea. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

Cam grinned goofily. “Baby, I'm the lucky one.” He placed a gentle kiss on Evan's forehead as Evan leaned into the touch.


	8. John Visits Beckett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a converation with Beckett that may shed some light.

Rodney McKay _may_ be the smartest man in two galaxies but this did not mean that John Sheppard was stupid. He was the quiet kind of smart, and it was that quiet intelligence that allowed him to draw certain conclusions about the city. The first one being that she listened to him, even when he didn't actually say anything. This had occurred to him after a conversation that he had with Ronon while attempting to get his boyfriend to go to sleep.

It had been about a week after their initial visit with the doctor. He had known about Rodney's theory and while it was a sound theory John highly doubted that the pregnancies had anything to do with chemicals in the drinking water. As he made his way to the infirmary he just hoped that Beckett would believe him, although seeing as they were dealing with pregnant males it was quite obvious that out here anything could happen.

“Doctor Beckett?” John called as he opened the door. The infirmary for the most part was empty. They hadn't had any medical emergencies or anything like that in a while so Beckett was able to concentrate on some of the more important tasks at hand.

Beckett poked his head out of his office, his blue eyes full of concern. He would have liked to think that if there had been some sort of medical emergency that John would have radioed him and not wasted valuable time walking to the infirmary. “What is it? Is Ronon okay?”

John gave his best lazy slouch against the door frame. “He's fine. I finally got him to go to sleep. But..” He looked at the floor, and in a very uncharacteristic John Sheppard way he mumbled something.

Carson's brow furrowed. This behaviour was very unlike Sheppard. John had never been one to shy away from his own mistakes, he would rather own up to them and take the consequences then have them found out later, after the damage was probably too severe to fix. Beckett fixed John with a stare of concern. “Okay, why don't you come in here Sheppard and we can discuss whatever it was that you didn't want to say out loud.”

John could feel the heat climbing into his cheeks as he walked into the office, closing the door behind him and sitting in the stool that Carson directed him to. He sat with his feet on the rungs of the stool as he stared down at his hands. He knew that Carson was expecting him to start, he took a deep breath. “It's my fault.” He tried to keep the quiver out of his voice. He wanted to leave, but he knew that every one that was unexpectedly pregnant, his boyfriend included deserved to know why.

Carson shook his head, being in the Pegasus galaxy he was willing to believe anything but he still failed to see how the colonel had anything to do with the pregnant men. “Do you care to explain?” He kept his tone gentle, he knew that for one reason or another, John actual believed that he had anything to do with what had been going on.

John was still staring at his hands. “A little while ago, I got thinking of all the things that I had given up. It wasn't that long into my marriage that Nancy and I had talked about starting a family, then I go t deployed. When I came home haunted by the things that I had seen, the things that I had been made to do, to endure, I chose to get deployed again. We never started the family that we were going to. Mostly my fault, I guess Atlantis felt my pain and felt that she could rectify my unhappiness. Run all the tests you want on the water being supplied to the rooms, but I am telling you Ronon, Rodney and Evan are pregnant because I wanted a family and this was the only way that Atlantis could give me one.”

John let out a miserable breath and Carson ignored the moisture that had gathered John's eyes. He clapped a hand on the shoulder, “ I don't think that is the case John. But I will look into it. Try not to worry about it anymore tonight. Ronon needs you more now than ever.”

John bit his lip and nodded his head. He knew that Ronon needed him, if their relationship was going to make it through the pregnancy he knew that he needed to talk to Ronon. He left the infirmary feeling worse than he had when he went in


	9. Coffee Cravings? Not So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radek and Rodney have lunch.

Rodney was standing in the room that he had Radek share. He's standing in front of the floor length mirror in their bedroom. Of course, there is an interesting story as to what it is doing there. Just before Rodney discovered that he was pregnant, he decided that his sex life with Radek needed some spicing up, he thought it would be hot to be able to watch himself get fucked. But that wasn't what he was using it for now. He had just gotten out of the shower, and he standing in just his towel, watching at his ballooning stomach. He placed a hand over his stomach as he felt a twinge of movement.

“Well, hello there.” He gently rubbed his stomach, in a mock gesture that he had seen his sister do a thousand times when she had gotten pregnant. His belly was swollen and he could feel the fetus moving around. “Radek? It's moving.” He tried not to sound too excited, he knew that all life in this galaxy was precious and he wasn't sure what he would do if something happened to the life that was growing inside him.

As Radek came out of the living room area, Rodney was scratching his head. Sometimes his brain managed to surprise even him. He hadn't even known that he had wanted children until just then. And the fact that this fetus was going to have two genius' for parents, well, they were just bound to be smart. Radek placed his hand on his lover's stomach as the fetus moved yet again. Radek said nothing but just smiled. It was a smile that Rodney had not seen often but it warmed him down to his toes.

He kissed Radek's hand as he gently removed it from his stomach. “I'm getting too cold to just be standing here in a towel.”

The sound of Radek laughing was like music to Rodney's ears and it was a sound that he was determined to make the scientist make as often as possible. “Care to join me for a late lunch?”

“Of course. I have a feeling that the colonel and the major will be there as well.”

After Rodney had dressed they made their way to the mess hall. Radek had walked Rodney over to the table and then went to get in line for their food. Rodney was seated comfortably between Sheppard and Lorne. He didn't know Cam very well but the way that Cam was looking at Evan so adoringly he doubted that they were exactly in any sort of hard ship.

Sheppard and Mitchell were comparing notes on their pregnant lovers when Radek had re approached the table, setting down a tray and a cup of coffee in front of Rodney. Rodney took one sip of the coffee and nearly spit it back into the cup, his face making a grimace of disgust over the offending liquid. Everyone that had been talking just stopped to stare at Rodney.

“Are you okay?” John asked.

Rodney looked into the cup suspiciously. “Trust the Pegasus galaxy to somehow manage to ruin coffee.” Radek patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. He knew how much Rodney enjoyed his coffee.

Ronon looked up from his salad. “Maybe it's just a pregnancy thing.” He took a bit and chewed while Rodney was looking miserable.

“It better be.” He got up from the table having lost his appetite. Radek followed. Normally he would have insisted that Rodney eat something but there was no use trying to talk to him when he was in a mood like this. He knew that eventually his stomach would out win the situation, he just needed to be patient. He grabbed a couple of power bars just in case as they made their way down to the lab.


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will add more to this or leave it as is. If anyone has any thoughts just let me know.

John wondered if admitted to Carson the meaning behind the pregnancies had been a good idea. He hadn't even told Ronon yet but he knew that he would before the meeting that Carson was insisting on having. He didn't want his lover finding out that he was pregnant because of some silly thought that John had had. John put his hand against the wall and sighed. He loved Ronon but he knew that this was not going to be easy. 

Ronon just came out of the shower, a towel slung under his bump. He kissed John on the forehead as he passed him on his way to get clothes. As far as he could tell, because of the fact that the pregnancies were unnatural, the babies were growing a progressive rate. To look at him you would say he was 6 months along already. Not that he minded. The sooner this kid was out of him the better. He would never tell John, but their child kept him up at night and he would have liked to being to actually see his dick when he got up in the morning. He even missed pissing standing up, but he knew that the eventual outcome of the family that he thought that the wraith had taken from him, was well worth it. 

As soon as he had pulled his shirt down over his belly and got on a loose pair of pants, he sat on the bed. John put on his socks and the running shoes that he had taken to wearing. The entire time John was focused on his task, not even looking at Ronon. Ronon lightly rubbed his stomach, really hoping that the man wasn't having second thoughts about wanting to have a family of his own. John kneeled on the floor, staring at his hands. Ronon took one of his hands putting under John's chin so that they made eye contact. “You've been distant lately. Is there something wrong?”

John licked his suddenly dry lips. He wanted to kiss Ronon, to hold him close. But he knew that he had to say this first, and then let Ronon decide if she still wanted anything to do with John. “There's nothing wrong...exactly.” He took a deep breath. “You're pregnant and it's all my fault.” He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of disgust on Ronon's face.

Ronon smiled. He loved John to pieces but good heavens that man could be over-dramatic. “John, open your eyes and look at me. I'm not going to talk to you with your eyes closed.” He waited for John to open his eyes and have them focus on his own. “How on earth could you think that this was your fault?” 

John sighed. “You'll find out during the meeting that Carson is having. Speaking of which, we should get going.” John held out his hand and helped Ronon to his feet. As they walked down the hall towards the infirmary, they ran into the other pregnant couples as well. Rodney was grumbling about his lack of coffee while Radek simply rubbed his back, gently reminding him that he shouldn't have coffee in his condition. Cam was just holding Evan's hand, his thumb lightly stroking Evan's skin as they walked. They entered the infirmary, and much like they had during the last meeting the pregnant men sat with their lovers standing behind them.

“Alright,” Carson clapped his hands together. “I'll make this brief. As you know for a while I couldn't figure out how the three of you,” he gestured towards the seated males, “could have gotten pregnant. Rodney had a theory that it was something in the water, which proved negative. And for a while I was stumped. Then Colonel Sheppard had said something to me, and I thought that was bogus. Then I did some research and as it turns out, because he is so in tune with the city, she gave him what he wanted. A family. Since the three of you have become pregnant, there are certain sections of the city that have started opening up, like nurseries and birthing facilities, that had previously been locked and unaccessiable.”  
Rodney breathed hard through his nose, the way that he often did when infuriated beyond words. Evan just looked curiously at John and Ronon laughed. Rodney turned to where Ronon was laughing. “And what the hell do you think is so funny? Apparently we're like this because fly-boy over there wanted kids.”

Ronon took a deep breath to quiet his laughter. “I find it funny because of all the weird things about this galaxy I think that the relationship that my boyfriend has with his city is the weirdest.”

Rodney immediately regretted his words as soon as his saw the fallen look on his friends face. “But hey, if it was a family he wanted, that is exactly what he's getting.”

Ronon looked deep in thought. “Hey Doc, question for you.”

Carson smiled. “Sure.”

Ronon put his hand over one of John's. “If it was John wishing that he had a family was the reason we are in the state that we are in, why didn't it just effect me? After all, I live with the guy and we had been talking about some sort of union ceremony before all this happened.”

Rodney looked like he was thinking and then he snapped his fingers. “I think I can answer that. You see, yes Ronon may be his love interest. But I'm his best friend and Lorne is his second in command which he trusts with his life.” His explanation was met by blank stares. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “We're all considered Sheppard's 'family'.” He made quotations in the air with his index fingers, “So when he was wishing that he could have a family, apparently the city took that as he wanted a bigger family. We're lucky the entire male population of Atlantis wasn't impregnated.”

John paled. “I'm sorry. I didn't think....”

It was Cam's turn to laugh. “We'll have none of that guilty talk. Due to the fact that I sleep with men, I didn't think that it was ever anything that I could have. Evan and I had been talking about adopting but now we don't have to, so thank you.” Evan nodded his agreement. 

Radek soothed Rodney. “It wasn't anything we had ever discussed but at the same time, I will say thank you all the same.”

Carson smiled. “See? I told you it would be alright.”

John smiled. He was just glad that no one had been really mad at him. He had finally gotten the family that he wanted. He squeezed Ronon's shoulders as the other couples started to get up and head out of the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note, I have been obsessed with Stargate: Atlantis lately. If anyone has any pairings or plots that they would like me to write just leave it in the comments.
> 
> I know that I have other stories on the go right now. But Stargate: Atlantis just won't leave me alone.


End file.
